


Best Laid Plans

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan wanted to date Natasha and Jessica. Jan was used to getting what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Jan was a girl who was used to getting what she wanted. 

Some would have said that was a bad thing. She'd been called a spoiled brat more times than she could count. But Jan didn't just use her money to get what she wanted; she was well practiced at putting her powers, charisma, and intelligence to work in order to achieve her goals. She'd found that there wasn't much she couldn't do, when she set her mind to it.

And right now, what she wanted to do was date Natasha and Jessica.

Jan knew that getting even one of them to agree to a date would be tricky, and that negotiating a triad with the two of them would be almost impossible. But Jan was a billionaire who could shrink and shoot lasers from her hands; she thrived on impossible. 

Jan started slow, first. She waited until Natasha was dancing at the club after Fury had yet again told her to act like a normal student and have fun. She checked that Loki was doing something other than dancing, for once, and that Tony didn't seem inclined to hang out at the bar. Then, she came up with an excuse to get Jessica to dance with her. Jessica seemed a little skeptical of Jan's insinuation that dancing was going to help them defeat Hydra, but she went willingly enough.

Dancing with Natasha and Jessica was going to be something Jan remembered for a long time; she was confident of it. She tried to be flirty without seeming too unsubtle, but she thought they'd caught on to her anyways. 

Jan tried to be mysterious and aloof the next few days. She thought she was pretty successful, except for the part where she suggested that Natasha should be her beach princess. And the part where she mentioned within earshot of Jessica that Jessica had the prettiest hair she'd ever seen. And the part where every time she talked to Natasha, she mentioned how cool Natasha was. Okay, so Jan wasn't actually very good at being aloof. 

Then she noticed that every time Jessica and Natasha were both free, they were walking together around the quad. She spent the next day panicking that she'd accidentally set the two of them up with each other without her. Which was still a better outcome than all three of them remaining single, but she'd really wanted to be a part of that spy sandwich.

Jan made the best of it, though. She made sure to smile approvingly every time she saw them together, and she tried to stop awkwardly flirting with both of them.

The day after she noticed that Natasha and Jessica seemed to be dating, though, they both approached her separately. Natasha offered to help her out with her fashion, while Jessica recruited her for a spy mission. 

When they got back from the mission, Natasha came by to get the intel they'd gathered. When Natasha left, she kissed first Jessica, then Jan, goodbye.

"Did that just happen?" Jan asked Jessica, shocked.

Instead of answering, Jessica kissed Jan. As Jan kissed her back, she couldn't help but think that she really made the best plans.


End file.
